Universal and Sony: Infinite Battle/Franchises
Here's the list of franchises for Universal and Sony: Infinite Battle. NBCUniversal Universal Pictures *''Universal Monsters'' *''Sherlock Holmes'' *''Psycho'' *''The Birds'' *''King Kong'' *''Jaws'' *''The Blues Brothers'' *''Halloween'' *''Conan the Barbarian'' *''The Thing'' *''Back to the Future'' *''An American Tail'' *''The Land Before Time'' *''Child's Play'' *''Tremors'' *''Darkman'' *''Beethoven'' *''Jurassic Park'' *''Time'' *''Babe'' *''Balto'' *''Dragonheart'' *''The Mummy'' *''Dr. Seuss Universe'' *''Bring It On'' *''The Chronicles of Riddick'' *''The Fast and the Furious'' *''The Scorpion King'' *''Johnny English'' *''Almighty'' *''Three Flavours Cornetto'' *''White Noise'' *''Doom'' *''Nanny McPhee'' *''Curious George'' *''Smokin' Aces'' *''Dead Silence'' *''Mamma Mia'' *''Death Race'' *''The Stranger'' *''Despicable Me''/''Minions'' *''Ted'' *''Pitch Perfect'' *''The Purge'' *''Neighbors'' *''Fifty Shades'' *''Unfriended'' *''The Secret Life of Pets'' *''Sing'' *''Unbreakable'' *''Happy Death Day'' More to be added... Universal Television *''The Munsters'' *''90 Bristol Court'' *''Convoy'' *''Tammy'' *''Laredo'' *''Run For Your Life'' *''The Road West'' *''Pistols 'n' Petticoats'' *''Marcus Welby, M.D.'' *''Columbo'' *''The Rockford Files'' *''Rich Man, Poor Man'' *''City of Angels'' *''The Bionic Woman'' *''Rosetti and Ryan'' *''Sword of Justice'' *''Battlestar Galactica'' *''Buck Rogers in the 25th Century'' *''The Misadventures of Sheriff Lobo'' *''Magnum, P.I.'' *''Knight Rider'' *''The A-Team'' *''Miami Vice'' *''Airwolf'' *''Law & Order'' *''Hercules: The Legendary Journeys'' *''Xena: Warrior Princess'' *''Will & Grace'' *''Sitting Ducks'' *''Monk'' *''House'' *''The Office'' *''Grimm'' *''The Mindy Project'' *''Chicago P.D.'' *''The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon'' *''Those Amazing Animals'' *''Bionic Six'' *''Exosquad'' *''Earthworm Jim'' *''Vor-Tech: Undercover Conversion Squad'' Focus Features *''Far from Heaven'' *''21 Grams'' *''The Door in the Floor'' *''Vanity Fair'' *''Brothers'' *''My Summer of Love'' *''The Ice Harvest'' *''Brokeback Mountain'' *''Something New'' *''Brick'' *''On a Clear Day'' *''Scoop'' *''The Ground Truth'' *''Catch a Fire'' *''The Secret Life of Words'' *''Evening'' *''Talk to Me'' *''Lust, Caution'' *''Reservation Road'' *''In Bruges'' *''Miss Pettigrew Lives for a Day'' *''Burn After Reading'' *''Milk'' *''Coraline'' *''Sin Nombre'' *''The Limits of Control'' *''Away We Go'' *''Thirst'' *''Taking Woodstock'' *''9'' *''A Serious Man'' *''Pirate Radio'' *''Greenberg'' *''The Kids Are All Right'' *''The American'' *''It's Kind of a Funny Story'' *''Somewhere'' *''The Eagle'' *''Jane Eyre'' *''Hanna'' *''Beginners'' *''One Day'' *''Pariah'' *''Being Flynn'' *''Seeking a Friend for the End of the World'' *''ParaNorman'' *''For a Good Time, Call...'' *''Anna Karenina'' *''Hyde Park on Hudson'' *''Promised Land'' *''Admission'' *''The World's End'' *''Closed Circuit'' *''Dallas Buyers'' *''That Awkward Moment'' *''Bad Words'' *''The Signal'' *''Wish I Was Here'' *''The Boxtrolls'' *''Kill the Messenger'' *''Black Sea'' *''Self/less'' *''The Danish Girl'' *''Race'' *''London Has Fallen'' *''The Young Messiah'' *''Kubo and the Two Strings'' *''Loving'' *''Nocturnal Animals'' *''A Monster Calls'' *''The Zookeeper's Wife'' *''The Book of Henry'' *''Atomic Blonde'' *''Victoria & Abdul'' *''Darkest Hour'' *''Lady Bird'' *''Thoroughbreds'' *''Mary Magdalene'' *''Tully'' *''Pope Francis: A Man of His Word'' *''Won't You Be My Neighbor?'' *''The Little Stranger'' Carnival Films *''The Hollow Crown'' Chiller *''The American Scream'' *''Ghoul'' *''Beneath'' *''Chilling Visions: 5 Senses of Fear'' *''The Monkey's Paw'' *''Animal'' *''Deep in the Darkness'' *''The Boy'' *''SiREN'' *''Dementia 13'' PolyGram Filmed Entertainment Working Title Television *''The Baldy Man'' *''Randall & Hopkirk'' *''The Tudors'' *''Love Bites'' *''Yonderland'' *''About a Boy'' *''You, Me and the Apocalypse'' *''Gypsy'' *''Hanna'' Walter Lantz Productions *''Woody Woodpecker'' *''Pooch the Pup'' *''Meany, Miny and Moe'' *''Baby-Face Mouse'' *''Andy Panda'' *''Lil' Eightball'' *''Homer Pigeon'' *''Maw and Paw'' *''Chilly Willy'' *''Sugarfoot'' *''Maggie and Sam'' *''Windy and Breezy'' *''Pepito Chickeeto'' *''Inspector Willoughby'' *''Hickory, Dickory and Doc'' *''The Beary Family'' DreamWorks Animation *''Antz'' *''The Prince of Egypt'' *''The Road to El Dorado'' *''Shrek'' *''Puss in Boots'' *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' *''Shark Tale'' *''Madagascar'' *''Over the Hedge'' *''Flushed Away'' *''Bee Movie'' *''Kung Fu Panda'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''How to Train Your Dragon'' *''Megamind'' *''Rise of the Guardians'' *''The Croods'' *''Turbo'' *''Home'' *''Trolls'' *''The Boss Baby'' *''First Flight'' *''Toonsylvania'' *''Invasion America'' *''Father of the Pride'' *''Dinotrux'' *''Trollhunters''/''3 Below''/''Wizards'' DreamWorks Classics *''Roger Ramjet'' *''Voltron'' *''Theodore Tugboat'' *''Tinga Tinga Tales'' *''My Life Me'' *''Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs'' *''Noddy'' *''Olivia'' *''Felix the Cat'' *''Fifi and the Flowertots'' *''Roary the Racing Car'' *''Little Charley Bear'' *''Raa Raa the Noisy Lion'' UPA *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' *''Mr. Magoo'' *''Jolly Frolics'' *''The Dick Tracy Show'' Harvey Entertainment *''Harveytoons'' *''Casper the Friendly Ghost'' *''Richie Rich'' *''Buzzy the Crow'' *''Modern Madcaps'' *''Sad Sack'' *''Stumbo the Giant'' *''Harvey Super Heroes'' *''Harvey Street Kids'' Gold Key Comics *''Brothers of the Spear'' *''Doctor Solar'' *''Jungle Twins'' *''Magnus, Robot Fighter'' *''Mighty Samson'' *''Space Family Robinson'' *''Turok, Son of Stone'' *''Tragg and the Sky Gods'' *''Little Lulu'' Broadway Video *''Lassie'' *''The Lone Ranger'' *''Sergeant Preston of the Yukon'' *''Mack & Myer for Hire'' *''The Mighty Hercules'' Total Television *''King Leonardo and His Short Subjects'' *''Commander McBragg'' *''Klondike Kat'' *''Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales'' *''Go Go Gophers'' *''Underdog'' *''The Beagles'' Rankin/Bass Productions *''The New Adventures of Pinocchio'' *''The Tomfoolery Show'' *''The Jackson 5ive'' *''The Osmonds'' *''Kid Power'' *''Festival of Family Classics'' *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' *''The Cricket on the Hearth'' *''Mouse on the Mayflower'' *''The Little Drummer Boy'' *''Frosty the Snowman'' *''The Mad, Mad, Mad Comedians'' *''Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town'' *''Here Comes Peter Cottontail'' Tomorrow Entertainment *''A War of Children'' *''Birds of Prey'' *''A Brand New Life'' *''The Fabulous Doctor Fable'' *''The Man Who Could Talk to Kids'' *''I Heard the Owl Call My Name'' *''The Autobiography of Miss Jane Pittman'' *''Born Innocent'' *''Queen of the Stardust Ballroom'' *''In This House of Brede'' *''Lady Caroline Lamb'' *''A Doll's House'' *''Hitler: The Last Ten Days'' *''Lady Ice'' *''The Gravy Train'' *''The Wild and the Brave'' Big Idea Entertainment *''VeggieTales'' *''3-2-1 Penguins!'' *''Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures'' Entertainment Rights *''Potsworth & Co.'' *''Budgie the Little Helicopter'' *''Katie and Orbie'' *''Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop'' *''Titch'' *''My Parents Are Aliens'' *''Meeow!'' *''Custer's Last Stand-up'' *''Dr Otter'' *''Cubeez'' *''The Story of Tracy Beaker'' *''The Basil Brush Show'' *''Postman Pat'' *''Jim Jam and Sunny'' *''Finley the Fire Engine'' *''Shelldon'' *''Gran'' *''Orm and Cheep'' *''The Family-Ness'' *''The Trap Door'' *''Bertha'' *''Jimbo and the Jet Set'' *''Bill the Minder'' *''Stoppit and Tidyup'' *''Charlie Chalk'' *''Penny Crayon'' *''Christopher Crocodile'' *''The Spooks of Bottle Bay'' *''Pirates'' *''Caribou Kitchen'' *''The Slow Norris'' *''Bug Alert'' *''The Forgotten Toys'' *''Monster TV'' *''Preston Pig'' *''The Curiosity Show'' *''Little Red Tractor'' *''Fun Song Factory'' *''Boo!'' *''BB3B'' Filmation *''Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids'' *''My Favorite Martian'' *''The Secret Lives of Waldo Kitty'' *''The Ghost Busters'' *''Uncle Croc's Block'' *''Space Academy'' *''Space Sentinels'' *''Jason of Star Command'' *''Sport Billy'' *''Blackstar'' *''BraveStarr'' Bullwinkle Studios *''Rocky and Bullwinkle'' *''Hoppity Hooper'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''Crusader Rabbit'' *''Mr. Peabody and Sherman'' Tribune Content Agency *''Animal Crackers'' *''Bottom Liners'' *''Bound and Gagged'' *''Brewster Rockit: Space Guy!'' *''Broom-Hilda'' *''Dick Tracy'' *''Gasoline Alley'' *''Gil Thorp'' *''Love Is...'' *''The Middletons'' *''Pluggers'' MCA TV *''The Jack Benny Program'' *''Dragnet'' *''Court Martial'' *''The Big Showdown'' *''That's Incredible!'' *''Those Amazing Animals'' *''Lewis & Clark'' *''Gimme a Break!'' *''Foul-Ups, Bleeps & Blunders'' *''Puttin' on the Hits'' *''Kate & Allie'' *''Airwolf'' *''Amen'' *''Home Shopping Game'' *''Bionic Six'' *''Out of This World'' *''Probe'' *''My Secret Identity'' *''The New Dragnet'' *''Shades of L.A.'' *''Dream On'' *''Roggin's Heroes'' *''Tequila and Bonetti'' *''Vanishing Son'' *''American Gothic'' USA Cable Entertainment/Studios USA *''Calliope'' *''USA Tuesday Night Fights'' *''The Sally Jessy Raphael Show/Sally'' *''Commander USA's Groovie Movies'' *''USA Up All Night'' *''The Jerry Springer Show'' *''Young Hercules'' *''Brother's Keeper'' *''Turks'' *''Payne'' *''G vs E'' *''Crossing Over with John Edward'' *''Jack of All Trades'' *''Cleopatra 2525'' *''Cover Me'' *''D.C.'' *''The Invisible Man'' *''Manhattan, AZ'' *''The War Next Door'' *''The Huntress'' *''Deadline'' *''Arrest & Trial'' *''The District'' *''Welcome to New York'' *''First Days'' *''Peacemakers'' *''Touching Evil'' *''Wonder Showzen'' NBC Studios *''Fireside Theatre'' *''Cameo Theatre'' *''Victory at Sea'' *''The Loretta Young Show'' *''Inner Sanctum'' *''People are Funny'' *''Big Town'' *''The Great Gildersleeve'' *''Tonight Starring Jack Paar'' *''Continental Classroom'' *''Fibber McGee and Molly'' *''Bonanza'' *''The Tab Hunter Show'' *''The Americans'' *''Car 54, Where Are You?'' *''The Funny Manns'' *''Temple Houston'' *''Kentucky Jones'' *''T.H.E. Cat'' *''Captain Nice'' *''Accidental Family'' *''The High Chaparral'' *''My Friend Tony'' *''My World and Welcome to It'' *''Hot Dog'' *''Make Your Own Kind of Music'' *''The Tomorrow Show'' *''Little House on the Prairie'' *''Supertrain'' *''Father Murphy'' *''Late Night with David Letterman'' *''Rage of Angels'' *''Princess Daisy'' *''Fatal Vision'' *''Hot Pursuit'' *''Sara'' *''Kissyfur'' *''Later'' *''Favorite Son'' *''Hardball'' *''Mancuso, F.B.I.'' *''True Blue'' *''Generations'' *''Saved by the Bell'' *''Blind Faith'' *''Shannon's Deal'' *''Gravedale High'' *''A Family for Joe'' *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' *''Guys Next Door'' *''Lucky Chances'' *''Man of the People'' *''Double Up'' *''Here and Now'' *''Secret Service'' *''Out All Night'' *''Name Your Adventure'' *''California Dreams'' *''Brains & Brawn'' *''Running the Halls'' *''Message from Nam'' *''Winnetka Road'' *''Family Album'' *''JAG'' *''In the House'' *''Hang Time'' *''The Single Guy'' *''Profiler'' *''Mr. Rhodes'' *''Doomsday Virus'' *''The Tony Danza Show'' *''Union Square'' *''Sleepwalkers'' *''Players'' *''Working'' *''City Guys'' *''Sunset Beach'' *''House Rules'' *''Conrad Bloom'' *''One World'' *''Everything's Relative'' *''Passions'' *''Cold Feet'' *''Providence'' *''World's Most Amazing Videos'' *''Twenty One'' *''The Others'' *''M.Y.O.B.'' *''Tucker'' *''DAG'' *''Cursed/The Weber Show'' *''Just Deal'' *''Ed'' *''Three Sisters'' *''First Years'' *''The Fighting Fitzgeralds'' *''Emeril'' *''All About Us'' *''Lost'' *''UC: Undercover'' *''Inside Schwartz'' *''Crossing Jordan'' *''Last Call with Carson Daly'' *''Leap of Faith'' *''The Rerun Show'' *''Boomtown'' *''In-Laws'' *''Dog Eat Dog'' *''Watching Ellie'' *''Hidden Hills'' *''American Dreams'' *''America's Most Talented Kid'' *''A.U.S.A.'' *''Hunter'' *''Lost at Home'' *''Mister Sterling'' *''Kingpin'' *''Coupling'' *''Happy Family'' *''Average Joe'' *''Las Vegas'' *''Come to Papa'' *''Next Action Star'' E! *''E! News'' *''E! True Hollywood Story'' *''Eric & Jessie: Game On'' *''Famously Single'' *''Hollywood Medium with Tyler Henry'' *''Keeping Up with the Kardashians'' *''Life of Kylie'' *''Revenge Body with Khloé Kardashian'' *''Total Bellas'' *''Total Divas'' *''WAGS Atlanta'' *''The Arrangement'' *''The Royals'' *''We Have Issues'' G4 *''2 Months 2 Million'' *''American Ninja Warrior'' *''Arena'' *''Attack of the Show!'' *''Blister'' *''Bomb Patrol Afghanistan'' *''Campus PD'' *''Cheat!'' *''Code Monkeys'' *''Cinematech'' *''Filter'' *''G4 Underground'' *''G4tv.com'' *''Game Makers'' *''Hurl!'' *''Human Wrecking Balls'' *''Icons'' *''It's Effin' Science'' *''Jump City: Seattle'' *''Player$'' *''Pulse'' *''Proving Ground'' *''The Screen Savers'' *''That's Tough'' *''Web Soup'' *''X-Play'' Universal Kids *''Top Chef Junior'' *''The Noise'' *''Beat the Clock'' *''Masha and the Bear'' *''The Chica Show'' Universal Cable Productions Telemundo *''Caso Cerrado'' *''Noticias Telemundo'' *''Al Rojo Vivo'' *''Vídeos Asombrosos'' *''Viva México: El Grito!'' *''Virgen de Guadalupe'' *''Los Beltrán'' *''Vas o No Vas'' *''Angélica, mi vida'' *''El magnate'' *''Tres destinos'' *''Guadalupe'' *''El peñón del amaranto'' *''Marielena'' *''Señora tentación'' *''Aguamarina'' *''Me muero por ti'' *''Cara o cruz'' *''Amantes del desierto'' *''Adrián está de visita'' *''Daniela'' *''Vale todo'' *''La venganza'' *''Sofía dame tiempo'' *''Ladrón de corazones'' *''Amor descarado'' *''Ángel de la guarda, mi dulce compañía'' *''Pasión de gavilanes'' *''El alma herida'' *''Prisionera'' *''Te voy a enseñar a querer'' *''¡Anita, no te rajes!'' *''La mujer en el espejo'' *''2005 La ley del silencio'' *''Los plateados'' *''Amarte así, Frijolito'' *''El cuerpo del deseo'' *''La Tormenta'' *''Corazón partido'' *''Tierra de Pasiones'' *''Dueña y señora'' *''La viuda de Blanco'' *''Marina'' *''Dame chocolate'' *''Sin vergüenza'' *''Madre Luna'' *''Pecados ajenos'' *''Victoria'' *''La traición'' *''Sin senos no hay paraíso'' *''El Juramento'' *''Doña Bárbara'' *''El rostro de Analía'' *''Más sabe el diablo'' *''Victorinos'' *''Niños ricos, pobres padres'' *''Bella calamidades'' *''Perro amor'' *''El fantasma de Elena'' *''La diosa coronada'' *''Alguien te mira'' *''Aurora'' *''Ojo por ojo'' *''Los herederos del Monte'' *''Mi corazón insiste en Lola Volcán'' *''La casa de al lado'' *''Amar de nuevo'' *''Flor Salvaje'' *''Una Maid en Manhattan'' *''Relaciones peligrosas'' *''Corazón valiente'' *''Rosa diamante'' *''El rostro de la venganza'' *''La Patrona'' *''Pasión prohibida'' *''Marido en alquiler'' *''Santa Diabla'' *''La impostora'' *''En otra piel'' *''Camelia la Texana'' *''Reina de corazones'' *''Villa paraíso'' *''Tierra de reyes'' *''Bajo el mismo cielo'' *''Celia'' *''¿Quién es quién?'' *''Eva la trailera'' *''Silvana sin lana'' *''La fan'' *''Guerra de ídolos'' *''Mariposa de Barrio'' *''Sangre de mi tierra'' *''Al otro lado del muro'' *''Mi familia perfecta'' *''A Oscuras Pero Encendidos'' *''Él y Ella'' *''No Te Duermas'' *''Sevcec'' Matchbox Pictures *''The Home Song Stories'' *''Lou'' *''The Turning'' *''Cut Snake'' *''My Place'' *''The Slap'' *''The Straits'' *''Next Stop Hollywood'' *''Camp'' *''Formal Wars'' *''Young, Lazy and Driving Us Crazy'' *''Old School'' *''Devil's Playground'' *''Maximum Choppage'' *''Room 101'' *''Deadline Gallipoli'' *''Secret City'' NBCUniversal Television Distribution Oxygen *''Cold Justice'' *''Snapped'' Universal Parks and Resorts *Universal Orlando Resort **Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit **Universal Music Plaza Stage **Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies **Accelerator **Dino-Soarin' **Hollywood Rip, Ride, Rockit **Poseidon's Fury **New York **Toon Lagoon **World Expo **Woody Woodpecker's KidZone **San Francisco *''Halloween Horror Nights'' *''Rock the Universe'' *Universal Creative *Universal Express Pass *Blue Man Group Other *NBC News *NBC Sports Group *Hayu *Snap *Buzz *Vox Media *PictureBox Films *Comcast *The Weather Channel *Universal Music Group *Xfinity Sony Columbia Pictures *''Five Little Peppers'' *''Boston Blackie'' *''Crime Doctor'' *''The Whistler'' *''Rusty'' *''Heavy Metal'' *''Annie'' *''Tootsie'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''The Karate Kid'' *''Weekend at Bernie's'' *''Sniper'' *''3 Ninjas'' *''Bad Boys'' *''Jumanji'' *''Screamers'' *''Anaconda'' *''Men in Black'' *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''Starship Troopers'' *''Wild Things'' *''Baby Geniuses'' *''Stuart Little'' *''Hollow Men'' *''Daddy Day Care'' *''S.W.A.T.'' *''Underworld'' *''The Grudge'' *''Boogeyman'' *''Into the Blue'' *''Hostel'' *''Open Season'' *''Stomp the Garden'' *''Surf's Up'' *''Quarantine'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' *''Insidious'' *''Jump Street'' *''Hotel Transylvania'' *''The Equalizer'' More to be added... TriStar Pictures Sony Pictures Television *''The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin'' *''The Hathaways'' *''Bewitched'' *''I Dream of Jeannie'' *''Needles and Pins'' *''Police Story'' *''David Cassidy: Man Undercover'' *''Salvage 1'' *''Code Red'' *''Punky Brewster'' *''Crazy Like a Fox'' *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' *''Sleepwalkers'' *''The King of Queens'' *''Dilbert'' *''Secret Agent Man'' *''Sheena'' *''What About Joan?'' *''Kingdom Hospital'' *''Love Monkey'' *''Heist'' *''Runaway'' *''Hannibal'' *''The Goldbergs'' *''The Michael J. Fox Show'' *''Timeless'' *''One Day at a Time'' *''S.W.A.T.'' *''Future Man'' *''Starsky & Hutch'' *''Charlie's Angels'' *''Fantasy Island'' *''Ripley's Believe It or Not!'' *''Blue Thunder'' *''The Dumplings'' *''A Year at the Top'' *''Silver Spoons'' *''E/R'' *''Who's the Boss?'' *''Married... with Children'' *''Soap'' *''Project G.e.e.K.e.R.'' *''Channel Umptee-3'' *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *''Lenore, the Cute Little Dead Girl'' Screen Gems *''Color Rhapsodies'' *''Flippity and Flop'' *''The Fox and the Crow'' *''Li'l Abner'' *''Scrappy'' *''Limbo'' *''Arlington Road'' *''Black and White'' *''Timecode'' *''Girlfight'' *''Snatch'' *''The Brothers'' *''The Forsaken'' *''Ghosts of Mars'' *''Two Can Play That Game'' *''The Mothman Prophecies'' *''Slackers'' *''Swept Away'' *''The 51st State'' *''Half Past Dead'' *''In the Cut'' *''Breakin' All the Rules'' *''The Cave'' *''The Exorcism of Emily Rose'' *''When a Stranger Calls'' *''Ultraviolet'' *''The Covenant'' *''Stomp the Yard'' *''Vacancy'' *''This Christmas'' *''First Sunday'' *''Wieners'' *''Lakeview Terrace'' *''Not Easily Broken'' *''Underworld'' *''Armored'' *''Death at a Funeral'' *''Easy A'' *''Burlesque'' *''Country Strong'' *''The Roommates'' *''Priest'' *''Straw Dogs'' *''The Vow'' *''Think Like a Man'' *''Battle of the Year'' *''The Perfect Guy'' *''Keep Watching'' *''Proud Mary'' *''Searching'' *''Slender Man'' Sony Pictures Classics *''Howards End'' *''Van Gogh'' *''Indochine'' *''Oliver, Oliver'' *''The Story of Qiu Ju'' *''The Long Day Closes'' *''Orlando'' *''Jacquot de Nantes'' *''House of Angels'' *''Faraway, So Close!'' *''The Accompanist'' *''Belle Époque'' *''Germinal'' *''In Custody'' *''The Slingshot'' *''Mi Vida Loca'' *''Vanya on 42nd Street'' *''I Don't Want to Talk About It'' *''A Man of No Importance'' *''Window to Paris'' *''Martha & Ethel'' *''Farinelli'' *''Burnt by the Sun'' *''Crumb'' *''Amateur'' *''A Pure Formality'' *''Anne Frank Remembered'' *''Wings of Courage'' *''Love & Human Remains'' *''Safe'' *''Living in Oblivion'' *''Mute Witness'' *''Persuasion'' *''Across the Sea of Time'' *''The City of Lost Children'' *''Shanghai Triad'' *''Caught'' *''The Flower of My Secret'' *''The Celluloid Closet'' *''Denise Calls Up'' *''Ashes of Time'' *''Welcome to the Dollhouse'' *''Lone Star'' *''Manny & Lo'' *''Brother of Sleep'' *''Beautiful Thing'' *''The Whole Wide World'' *''Thieves'' *''Waiting for Guffman'' *''SubUrbia'' *''A Chef in Love'' *''Broken English'' *''Dream with the Fishes'' *''When the Cat's Away'' *''In the Company of Men'' *''The Myth of Fingerprints'' *''Fast, Cheap & Out of Control'' *''The Tango Lesson'' *''Afterglow'' *''Ma vie en rose'' *''Nil by Mouth'' *''Character'' *''Men with Guns'' *''The Spanish Prisoner'' *''Wilde'' *''The Opposite of Sex'' *''Henry Fool'' *''Whatever'' *''The Governess'' *''Dancing at Lughnasa'' *''Central Station'' *''The General'' *''Tango'' *''The Dreamlife of Angels'' *''SLC Punk'' *''The Winslow Boy'' *''This Is My Father'' *''The Loss of Sexual Innocence'' *''Run Lola Run'' *''Twin Falls Idaho'' *''One Day in September'' *''American Movie'' *''The Emperor and the Assassin'' *''The Third Miracle'' *''Not One Less'' *''Mifune's Last Song'' *''Sweet and Lowdown'' *''All About My Mother'' *''The Color of Paradise'' *''Me Myself I'' *''Est - Ouest'' *''Bossa Nova'' *''Kikujiro'' *''Groove'' *''Trixie'' *''Shower'' *''The Tao of Steve'' *''Solomon & Gaenor'' *''Goya in Bordeaux'' *''The Broken Hearts Club: A Romantic Comedy'' *''Just Looking'' *''The House of Mirth'' *''Haiku Tunnel'' *''Pollock'' *''Me You Them'' *''Brother'' *''Shadow Magic'' *''The Luzhin Defence'' *''The Princess and the Warrior'' *''Divided We Fall'' *''The Road Home'' *''The Vertical Ray of the Sun'' *''Jackpot'' *''Who Knows?'' *''Grateful Dawg'' *''The Devil's Backbone'' *''Last Orders'' *''Dark Blue World'' *''Beijing Bicycle'' *''Pauline and Paulette'' *''Son of the Bride'' *''Crush'' *''Nine Queens'' *''Lagaan'' *''The Lady and the Duke'' *''Dogtown and Z-Boys'' *''Thirteen Conversations About One Thing'' *''My Wife Is an Actress'' *''Happy Times'' *''Secret Ballot'' *''Mad Love'' *''Quitting'' *''Auto Focus'' *''Talk to Her'' *''Spider'' *''Love Liza'' *''Big Shot's Funeral'' *''Blind Spot: Hitler's Secretary'' *''All the Real Girls'' *''Laurel Canyon'' *''The Man Without a Past'' *''Levity'' *''Winged Migration'' *''Owning Mahowny'' *''Respiro'' *''The Legend of Suriyothai'' *''The Cuckoo'' *''Masked and Anonymous'' *''Once Upon a Time in the Midlands'' *''My Life Without Me'' *''The Triplets of Belleville'' *''Monsieur Ibrahim'' *''The Statement'' *''The Fog of War'' *''The Company'' *''Good Bye Lenin!'' *''Broken Wings'' *''Bon Voyage'' *''Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter... and Spring'' *''Young Adam'' *''Carandiru'' *''The Mother'' *''Facing Windows'' *''Riding Giants'' *''Touch of Pink'' *''Zhou Yu's Train'' *''She Hate Me'' *''Warriors of Heaven and Earth'' *''Head in the Clouds'' *''Želary'' *''Being Julia'' *''Lightning in a Bottle'' *''Bad Education'' *''House of Flying Daggers'' *''Imaginary Heroes'' *''The Merchant of Venice'' *''Up and Down'' *''In My Country'' *''Look at Me'' *''Kung Fu Hustle'' *''3-Iron'' *''Layer Cake'' *''The House of Sand'' *''Saving Face'' *''Junebug'' *''The Memory of a Killer'' *''L'Enfant'' *''Thumbsucker'' *''Capote'' *''Caché'' *''Joyeux Noël'' *''Riding Alone for Thousands of Miles'' *''Why We Fight'' *''Volver'' *''The Lives of Others'' *''The Devil and Daniel Johnston'' *''Friends With Money'' *''Who Killed the Electric Car?'' *''Quinceañera'' *''The Quiet'' *''Black Book'' *''Paprika'' *''Driving Lessons'' *''American Hardcore'' *''Curse of the Golden Flower'' *''The Valet'' *''Jindabyne'' *''The Band's Visit'' *''Interview'' *''The Jane Austen Book Club'' *''My Kid Could Paint That'' *''Sleuth'' *''Youth Without Youth'' *''Persepolis'' *''Married Life'' *''CJ7'' *''Standard Operating Procedure'' *''Redbelt'' *''Lorna's Silence'' *''Adoration'' *''Synecdoche, New York'' *''The Class'' *''Brick Lane'' *''The Wackness'' *''Frozen River'' *''The Counterfeiters'' *''I Served the King of England'' *''Rachel Getting Married'' *''Ashes of Time Redux'' *''I've Loved You So Long'' *''An Education'' *''Moon'' *''Broken Embraces'' *''The Damned United'' *''Sugar'' *''Paris 36'' *''Rudo y Cursi'' *''O' Horten'' *''Easy Virtue'' *''Soul Power'' *''It Might Get Loud'' *''The White Ribbon'' *''The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus'' *''The Last Station'' *''A Prophet'' *''Chloe'' *''Please Give'' *''Mother and Child'' *''The Secret in Their Eyes'' *''Wild Grass'' *''Get Low'' *''Lebanon'' *''Animal Kingdom'' *''A Woman, a Gun and a Noodle Shop'' *''You Will Meet a Tall Dark Stranger'' *''Inside Job'' *''Tamara Drewe'' *''Made in Dagenham'' *''Another Year'' *''Barney's Version'' *''Of Gods and Men'' *''Winter in Wartime'' *''In a Better World'' *''Incendies'' *''Midnight in Paris'' *''Life, Above All'' *''The Guard'' *''Higher Ground'' *''Restless'' *''Take Shelter'' *''The Skin I Live In'' *''A Dangerous Method'' *''Carnage'' *''A Separation'' *''In Darkness'' *''Footnote'' *''The Raid: Redemption'' *''Damsels in Distress'' *''Darling Companion'' *''Where Do We Go Now?'' *''To Rome with Love'' *''Neil Young Journeys'' *''Searching for Sugar Man'' *''Celeste and Jesse Forever'' *''Chicken with Plums'' *''Smashed'' *''Rust and Bone'' *''Amour'' *''West of Memphis'' *''The Gatekeepers'' *''No'' *''The Company You Keep'' *''At Any Price'' *''Love Is All You Need'' *''Before Midnight'' *''Fill the Void'' *''I'm So Excited'' *''Blue Jasmine'' *''The Patience Stone'' *''Austenland'' *''Wadjda'' *''Kill Your Darlings'' *''The Past'' *''The Invisible Woman'' *''Tim's Vermeer'' *''The Lunchbox'' *''Jodorowsky's Dune'' *''Only Lovers Left Alive'' *''For No Good Reason'' *''Third Person'' *''Land Ho!'' *''Magic in the Moonlight'' *''Love Is Strange'' *''Whiplash'' *''Foxcatcher'' *''Mr. Turner'' *''Leviathan'' *''Island Dreams'' *''Still Alice'' *''Red Army'' *''Wild Tales'' *''The Lady in the Van'' *''The Salt of the Earth'' *''Saint Laurent'' *''Aloft'' *''Irrational Man'' *''The Diary of a Teenage Girl'' *''Grandma'' *''Coming Home'' *''Truth'' *''Merchants of Doubt'' *''Son of Saul'' *''The Bronze'' *''I Saw the Light'' *''Miles Ahead'' *''The Meddler'' *''Maggie's Plan'' *''Equity'' *''The Eagle Huntress'' *''Elle'' *''The Comedian'' *''Julieta'' *''Toni Erdmann'' *''The Red Turtle'' *''Land of Mine'' *''Norman: The Moderate Rise and Tragic Fall of a New York Fixer'' *''Paris Can Wait'' *''Maudie'' *''13 Minutes'' *''Brigsby Bear'' *''Mark Felt: The Man Who Brought Down the White House'' *''Novitiate'' *''Call Me by Your Name'' *''Happy End'' *''Film Stars Don't Die in Liverpool'' *''A Fantastic Woman'' *''Loveless'' *''The Leisure Seeker'' *''Final Portrait'' *''The Rider'' *''The Seagull'' *''Boundaries'' *''Puzzle'' *''The Wife'' *''The Happy Prince'' *''Capernaum'' Destination Films Stage 6 Films *''Missionary Man'' *''Three Can Play That Game'' *''Pistol Whipped'' *''The Shepherd: Border Patrol'' *''Conspiracy'' *''April Fool's Day'' *''Impulse'' *''Zombie Strippers'' *''Insanitarium'' *''Felon'' *''Linewatch'' *''Center Stage: Turn It Up'' *''The Sky Crawlers'' *''The Lodger'' *''Red Sands'' *''Hachi: A Dog's Tale'' *''Dark Country'' *''Hardwired'' *''Ice Castles'' *''Not the Messiah (He's a Very Naughty Boy)'' *''The Experiment'' *''Stomp the Yard: Homecoming'' *''30 Days of Night: Dark Days'' *''Game of Death'' *''S.W.A.T.: Firefight'' *''Insidious'' *''The Hit List'' *''Arena'' *''The Calling'' *''Predestination'' *''November Criminals'' *''Ladies in Black'' *''Brightburn'' *''Grudge'' *''Greyhound'' Affirm Films *''Zambezia'' *''All Saints'' *''Courageous'' *''Facing the Giants'' *''Faith Like Potatoes'' *''Fireproof'' *''Gifted Hands'' *''Godspell'' *''The Grace Card''' *''Heaven is for Real'' *''Hand in Hand'' *''Ice Castles'' *''Mercy Streets'' *''The Mighty Macs'' *''Miracles from Heaven'' *''The Moment After'' *''Moms' Night Out'' *''Not Easily Broken'' *''The Note'' *''An Old Fashioned Thanksgiving'' *''Overcomer'' *''Paul, Apostle of Christ'' *''The Remaining'' *''Risen'' *''Rust'' *''The Second Chance'' *''Six: The Mark Unleashed'' *''The Song'' *''The Star'' *''Soul Surfer'' *''The Theory of Everything'' *''To Save a Life'' *''War Room'' *''The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep'' *''When the Game Stands Tall'' Funimation *''Attack on Titan'' *''Blood-C'' *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' *''Code Lyoko'' *''Cowboy Bebop'' *''Fairy Tail'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' *''Gantz'' *''One Piece'' *''Rosario + Vampire'' *''Sgt. Frog'' *''Shaman King'' Sony Crackle *''Trenches'' *''Angel of Death'' *''The Bannen Way'' *''Chosen'' *''Cleaners'' *''Sequestered'' *''The Art of More'' *''StartUp'' *''The Oath'' *''Star-ving'' *''Jailbait'' *''Comedians in Cars Getting Coffee'' *''SuperMansion'' *''Snatch'' *''Rob Riggle's Ski Master Academy'' *''Sports Jeopardy!'' *''The Throwaways'' *''Mad Families'' *''In the Cloud'' *''Office Uprising'' Sony Mobile *Xperia *Sony Ericsson *Cyber-shot *Walkman *Vivaz Sony Interactive Entertainment (PlayStation 4-Only) *''.detuned'' *''Aconcagua'' *''Afrika'' *''Alienation'' *''Alundra'' *''Ape Escape'' *''Aqua Vita'' *''Aquanaut's Holiday'' *''Arc the Lad'' *''ATV Offroad Fury'' *''Baby Universe'' *''Beats'' *''Beyond the Beyond'' *''Beyond: Two Souls'' *''Blade Dancer'' *''Blast Factor'' *''Blasto'' *''Bloodborne'' *''Boku no Natsuyasumi'' *''Bombastic'' *''Bound'' *''Bust a Groove'' *''Buzz!'' *''C-12: Final Resistance'' *''Calling All Cars!'' *''Cardinal Syn'' *''Carnival Island'' *''Coded Soul'' *''Codename: Tenka'' *''Colony Wars'' *''Cool Boarders'' *''CounterSpy'' *''Crash Commando'' *''DanceStar Party'' *''Dark Cloud'' *''Dark Mist'' *''Datura'' *''Days Gone'' *''Dead Nation'' *''Death Stranding'' *''Demon's Souls'' *''Desi Adda'' *''Destiny of Spirits'' *''Destruction Derby'' *''Detroit: Become Human'' *''Devil Dice'' *''Diggs Nightcrawler'' *''Dog's Life'' *''Doki-Doki Universe'' *''Downhill Domination'' *''Drakan'' *''Drawn To Death'' *''Dreams'' *''Driveclub'' *''Dropship: United Peace Force'' *''Dual Hearts'' *''Eat Them!'' *''Echochrome'' *''Echoshift'' *''Ecolibrium'' *''Eight Days'' *''Elefunk'' *''Elemental Gearbolt'' *''Enkaku Sōsa: Shinjitsu e no 23 Nichikan'' *''Entwined'' *''Epidemic'' *''Escape Plan'' *''Everybody's Golf'' *''Everybody's Gone to the Rapture'' *''Extermination'' *''EyePet'' *''EyeToy'' *''FantaVision'' *''Farpoint'' *''Fat Princess'' *''Feel Ski'' *''Fired Up'' *''Firebugs'' *''Flower'' *''Folklore'' *''Freedom Wars'' *''Frequency'' *''Frobisher Says!'' *''G-Police'' *''Gangs of London'' *''Genji'' *''Ghost of Tsushima'' *''Ghosthunter'' *''God of War'' *''Gran Turismo'' *''Gravity Rush'' *''Grind Session'' *''Gunners Heaven'' *''Hardware'' *''Heavenly Sword'' *''Helldivers'' *''High Velocity Bowling'' *''Hohokum'' *''Horizon Zero Dawn'' *''Hustle Kings'' *''Ico'' *''InFAMOUS'' *''Intelligent Qube'' *''Invizimals'' *''Jak and Daxter'' *''Jeanne d'Arc'' *''Jet Moto'' *''Jet X2O'' *''Jinx'' *''Journey'' *''Jumping Flash!'' *''Jungle Party'' *''Killzone'' *''Kinetica'' *''Kingdom of Paradise'' *''Kingsley's Adventure'' *''Kileak: The DNA Imperative'' *''Knack'' *''Kula World'' *''Kung Fu Rider'' *''Lair'' *''Legend of Legaia'' *''Lemmings'' *''Lifeline'' *''Linger in Shadows'' *''LittleBigPlanet'' *''Little Deviants'' *''LocoRoco'' *''Mad Maestro!'' *''Mag'' *''Medieval Moves'' *''MediEvil'' *''Mesmerize'' *''Mister Mosquito'' *''MLB: The Show'' *''ModNation Racers'' *''Monster Kingdom'' *''Motor Toon Grand Prix'' *''MotorStorm'' *''Murasaki Baby'' *''My Street'' *''No Heroes Allowed'' *''Nucleus'' *''Numblast'' *''Okage: Shadow King'' *''Omega Boost'' *''Operation Creature Feature'' *''Ore no Ryouri'' *''Ore no Shikabane wo Koete Yuke/Oreshika'' *''Overboard!'' *''Pain'' *''PaRappa the Rapper'' *''Patapon'' *''Pet in TV'' *''Piyotama'' *''Philosoma'' *''PhyreEngine'' *''PlayStation All-Stars'' *''PlayStation Home'' *''PlayStation Move Heroes'' *''PlayStation Vita Pets'' *''Popolocrois'' *''Primal'' *''Puppeteer'' *''Pursuit Force'' *''Q*bert'' *''Rain'' *''Rally Cross'' *''Rapid Racer'' *''Rapid Reload'' *''Ratchet & Clank'' *''Reality Fighters'' *''Resistance'' *''Resogun'' *''Retro Force'' *''RIGS: Mechanized Combat League'' *''Rise of the Kasai'' *''Rise to Honor'' *''Rogue Galaxy'' *''Rule of Rose'' *''Savage Moon'' *''Shadow of the Beast'' *''Shadow of the Colossus'' *''SingStar'' *''Siren'' *''Sky Diving'' *''Skyblazer'' *''SkyGunner'' *''Sly Cooper'' *''Smart As...'' *''Smart Ball'' *''Snakeball'' *''SOCOM'' *''Sorcery'' *''Soul Sacrifice'' *''Sound Shapes'' *''Speed Freaks'' *''Sports Champions'' *''Starhawk'' *''Start the Party!'' *''Super Rub 'a' Dub'' *''Super Stardust'' *''Syphon Filter'' *''Talkman'' *''Tanarus'' *''Team Buddies'' *''Tearaway'' *''The Con'' *''The Eye of Judgment'' *''The Fight'' *''The Getaway'' *''The Last Guardian'' *''The Last Guy'' *''The Last of Us'' *''The Legend of Dragoon'' *''The Mark of Kri'' *''The Order: 1886'' *''The Playroom'' *''The Shoot'' *''The Tomorrow Children'' *''The Trials of Topoq'' *''The Unfinished Swan'' *''This Is Football'' *''Tomba!'' *''Tokyo Jungle'' *''Top Darts'' *''Toro Inoue'' *''Tourist Trophy'' *''Toy Home'' *''Trash Panic'' *''Tsugunai'' *''TV Superstars'' *''Twisted Metal'' *''UmJammer Lammy'' *''Uncharted'' *''Unit 13'' *''Until Dawn'' *''Untold Legends'' *''Vib-Ribbon'' *''War of the Monsters'' *''Warhawk'' *''What Did I Do To Deserve This, My Lord?'' *''When Vikings Attack!'' *''White Knight Chronicles'' *''Wild'' *''Wild Arms'' *''Wipeout'' *''Wonderbook'' *''World Tour Soccer'' *''Xtreme'' *''Yoake no Mariko'' Sony Financial Holdings *Sony Life *Sony Bank Other *Sony Music Entertainment *Handycam *Vaio *''AIBO'' *''My First Sony'' *BRAVIA Guest Franchises